Yu
Yu Yamase (山瀬ゆう) is a jonin from Konoha, and has served in the Anbu for 7 years before leaving due to a incident which scarred his heart for life. Character Details ---- Ninja Registration Number : 009722 Birthday: July 18 (25 years old, Cancer) Personality : Relaxed, Calculating Favourite Food : Ramen Least Favourite Food : Mushrooms Most Desired opponent : Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Minato Favourite Saying : A frog in a well does not know the great sea. Hobbies : Training, Reading, Taking Walks Age graduated from Ninja Academy : 6 Age became a Chunin : 6 MISSION EXPERIENCE D Rank- 187 times C Rank- 143 Times B Rank- 450 times A rank- 333 times S Rank - 86 times History ---- Yu Yamase was a shinobi from Konoha, and had a talent for learning quickly. Entering the Ninja School at the tender age of 6, he focused on progressing well enough to graduate. He passed the Chunin exams at the age of 8, and became Jonin two years later. Yu proved himself in assigned various missions, being versatile and working together well with his squad. Together with his team mates Cameron and Hikaru, they were best friends. They personally witnessed the Nine Tails' attack on Konoha, but as they were too young to actually fight a grand scale battle, they could only watch at a faraway shelter with their fellow shinobi. 7 years later however, at the age of 17, Yu would undertake his final mission as a Anbu member. During a mission to recover stolen vital supplies from the Village of The Sound, Yu's squad fell into a trap, with Orochimaru assassinating many members in a surprise attack, and killing off Cameron in the process. Hikaru barely managaed to survive. Yu, already exhausted from all the fighting, managed to deal a fatal blow with Hikaru to the ex-Sannin. They fled promptly. The Leaf's Council severely critisised Yu for, as team leader, had failed to look after his team carefully and misread the circumstances that they were in, and thus was an unforgiveable sin. The Council stripped Yu of his Anbu status promptly. Visiting Hikaru in the hospital later, he could do nothing but offer an apology, but he'd knew that damage had been done. Though Hikaru didnt blame Yu, he would forever bear a wound in his heart from losing a team mate due to his own failures. 3 months after the failed mission, Yu sought leave from Konoha to relieve his memories of that one day. He would go on to travel Japan, searching for answers. Traveling the Japans - Part 1 : The Serpent Shinobi Clan ---- After leaving Konoha, Yu started on his journey to try and forget his despair. After wandering around in the plains, he soon came to a small village as he needed to rest. What shocked him was the village's startling state of disrepair - houses were demolished, the local warehouses ransacked, and all around, cries of help by the people could be heard. Questioning a local villager, Yu discovered that a ninja from a shinobi clan, bearing the mark of a serpent, had been responsible for the attack, and his eyes bore the glow of something "demonic". After trying to heal the villagers as best as he could, Yu set off in the direction of where the village's attacker had went to, the legendary Iga mountains where most ninja clans would reside in. Halfway up, three ninja dropped down and tried to ambush the intruder, that is, Yu himself. Fending them off with his katana, he would go on to use a mix of both ninjutsu and taijutsu to finish off his enemies. Grabbing one of his attackers, Yu questioned their motives, to which the ninja merely replied : "Dont interfere in business which isnt yours..." before chewing on a poison pill and dying. Seeking further answers, Yu trudged on, and would eventually spot a village. Gambling on instincts, he cautiously entered. Upon entering the supposedly ninjas' viilage, Yu was promptly surrounded. The clan leader, named Hanzou, asked how a outsider could infiltrate the mountains so easily and knew the location of their base. Yu answered that he was well versed to such terrain, and in addition, that a ninja had ruined a entire village, and he merely followed the tip the villagers gave him to where the ninja could possibly reside in. Hanzou dismissed Yu's claim, saying that their clan is one of peace and constantly practices ninniku, the spirit of all ninja, and they could not possibly kill. Yu then said that he was attacked by ninja on the way here, and all bore the mark of a serpent. Hanzou, widening his eyes in astonishment, said that the ninja he encountered were those of from the deadly Orochi clan, a infamous ninja clan whos main mission is to kill whatever satisfies them. They have not been seen since the third Shinobi World War. It was only until recently that pockets of their members were apparently seen. Hanzou then relaxed his stance, and welcomed Yu into their village. Upon knowing that he was also ninja from Konoha, the clan leader called his arrival a blessing of sorts, since they were also trying to wipe out the Orochi clan themselves, but without much success in recent years. Yu was introduced to the Grandmaster, named Soke (real name unknown), and also a fellow traveller, a sohei ''(warrior monk) by the name of Kira. Having not heard of the Serpent Clan, Yu decided to ask Hanzou for more information. Apparently, the current clan leader of the Serpents was a man named Ryuusei. Following their clan's decline after the third Shinobi World War, they moved to the Iga mountains to recuperate and recover, waiting for the day they may unleash their terror again. The assault on the village Yu saw wasn't their first in recent weeks. Soon, a tracker ninja serving Hanzou informed the clan leader that Ryuusei's camp had been located. Inside sources revealed that the Serpents were attempting to revive themselves as a dominant force in the region secretly, and that Ryuusei was targeting the Hokage, Tsunade herself as part of his revival plan. Yu decided that as a ninja of Konoha, he would carry out his duty to get rid of the menace. With that, Hanzou gave the word to start preperations for the journey. Assault on The Serpent ---- Several days later, Hanzou's selected squad made their move, and soon descended on Ryuusei's camp without much trouble.Hanzou explained to Yu that their clan had the special ability of Dragon Breathing, which made their movements faster without tiring easily. With that, one of Hanzou's most skilled Ninja, Tenshiro, used a jutsu which influenced weather conditions around the area they were in. Fog started to descend on the camp, and Ryuusei's ninja were caught unawares. Hanzou's squad, including Yu, promptly attacked. They managed to take down two dozen confused ninja before the fog was dispelled, and Ryuusei stood in the center of the carnage. Hanzou's group was promptly surrounded. Laughing off the clan leader's pathetic attempts, he ordered everyone to drop their weapons and surrender to the Serpents, or they will die. Yu instead retorted that they were not lambs for slaughter, and snapped his fingers. Flares went up all around them and explosions ensued. Apparently, Yu had planted explosives linked to Ryuusei's camp quickly with the assistance of the squad's blacksmith. Distracted by the commotion, Hanzou's squad immediately launched a counterattack, while Yu went for Ryuusei himself. The two ninja engaged in deadly sword combat before Ryuusei disarmed Yu with lightning speed, and apparently impaled him. Instead, the rogue ninja got a electric shock courtesy of the Lightning Bunshin jutsu that Yu had just used. Yu, now striking from behind, was able to deal a savage slash across Ryuusei and kicking him away. Far from being killed however, Ryuusei righted himself up and summoned a giant serpent using his Kuchiose no Jutsu, and commanded it to destroy any enemy within its sights. The serpent managed to cause some havoc, but was split into two when Yu sliced into its head using Raikiri. Incensed at his failure, Ryuusei charged at him, when he stopped in his tracks, dazed, feeling as if a spear had been thrown through him. It was Kira the Sohei, who was busy fighting off Ryuusei's army with kiaijutsu. With that, a disjointed Ryuusei tried attacking the warrior monk, before Kira launched another kiai to finish him off. By then, Hanzou's ninja were wiping out the last of the Serpent ninjas, taking no prisoners. Their mission complete, Hanzou promised that he would send a report to Konoha about what they have encountered. Yu was invited to stay with the ninja clan, but he declined as he wanted to continue his journey to find himself. With that, both parties bid each other farewell. When it had been some time after Hanzou's squad had left, Yu turned to the now prone Ryuusei on the ground, still barely alive. Ryuusei cursed the Leaf, saying they had managed to stop him again. Once during the World War, and another time right now...by one of their ninja. He couldnt imagine himself beaten by "idiots"...to which Yu responds that he could say this because, having lived to a certain age, what Ryuusei saw then and now are different...the "idiots" of now are blooming into excellent ninja of a new generation. And that this generation will continue to flourish. Ending his speech, Yu took Ryuusei's life. Travelling The Japans -Part 2 : The Way of The Sword Leaving the Iga Mountains, Yu resumed his solitary journey across the plains. Coming across an ancient temple which seemed vaguely familiar to him, Yu decided to investigate. The moment he stepped in, it seemed as if every person in the temple had surrounded him. The monks asked Yu for his motive for entering their sacred temple since the beginning of time... Battle Details ---- Yu has proven himself to be adaptable in almost any kind of environment. A friend once told him to "make friends with your environment", and he has stuck true to that saying. He can also think his way out of difficult situations mostly. He's not the fastest nor the smartest in his team, but can be a natural leader. Yu also learned Raikiri after coming under the tutelage of Kakashi for a short while. He mastered the technique after a bout of intense training. Before he completed the technique, Kakashi told him to use the jutsu to protect the ones he loved and not as a weapon of destruction. '''Statistics (Part 1)' * Ninjutsu: 5. * Taijutsu: 4. * Genjutsu: 4 * Intelligence: 4. * Force (Power): 3.5 * Speed: 4 * Stamina (Chakra Levels): 3 * Seal Knowledge: 5 Statistics (Part 2) * Ninjutsu: 5. * Taijutsu: 4.5. * Genjutsu: 4 * Intelligence: 5. * Force (Power): 3.5 * Speed: 4.5 * Stamina (Chakra Levels): 3.5 * Seal Knowledge: 5 'Two Heavens ' Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流), which can be loosely translated as "the school of the strategy of two heavens as one", is a koryū (ancient school), transmitting a style of classical Japanese swordsmanship conceived by the famous warrior Miyamoto Musashi. Hyōhō Niten Ichi-ryū is mainly known for the two-sword—katana and wakizashi—kenjutsu techniques Musashi called Niten Ichi (二天一, "two heavens as one") or Nitō Ichi (二刀一, "two swords as one"). On his various travels in Japan, Yu would seek to improve his skills. He came across a descendant of the devastating double sword technique himself, and devoted his time to learning the style, rumored to be invincible. Despite being a Ninja, Yu believed that by combining both Samurai and Ninja styles would complement each other apart, and fully believes the essence of the Two Heavens - "To win by any means and with any weapon." Yu is hence often seen carrying a pair of daisho by his side. They were made by Shizu, one of the greatest swordsmen to have ever lived. They have a name : Phoenix, as Yu has battled his way through many dangerous situations and rising alive each time. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Konohagakure Category:FINAL